


Wild Faith

by SashaMilk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Bullying, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Omega Dean, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaMilk/pseuds/SashaMilk
Summary: When straight laced Preacher Castiel Novak sent away for a mail order Omega, the fiery independent Dean Winchester wasn't quite what he had been praying for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I've just gotten a new tablet and wanted to write. This story is mostly ideas taken from a romance novel which I read. I just couldn't stop thinking about how it reminded me of Dean and Cas. Hope you enjoy it.

�»¿Chapter One 

 

"Hey Preacher, waiting for a Omega, are ya?" yelled a voice "Got the itch huh?" Laughter greeted these comments from the residents gathered awaiting the arrival of the stage coach. Standing away from the crowd, Reverend Castiel Novak folded his arms and ignored the remarks.

Excitement and curiosity brought out a crowd everytime a group of new mail order Omega arrived at their isolated little western community. This time however interest was running particularly high because the future bondmate of ’Preacher Perfect’ would be aboard the stage coach. That fact had provided much fodder for speculation amoung the gossip hungry residents. Their speculative comments and bets on just what sort of mate it would be floated around the air freely. The young handsome Preacher who kept bees, washed daily and had built a proper house even though he lived alone was a figure of great interest within the community but unfortuntantly Castiel was to straight laced to fit in with the bouncy often ribald souls which made up the boom town. Even now he retreated slightly, he refused to allow their jibes ruin this day for him. Trouble was, he did have the itch. Loneliness and celibacy in a boom town could wear Alpha down.

"Say there Preacher, I’ll bet you’re in real hurry to get this wedding day over," crowed a Beta nearby. Castiel kept his expression bland, not an easy thing to do considering he had a butterflies fluttering crazily his stomach as the particular remark scraped at his self confidence. Castiel ran his life according to pre-planned schedule, and only after long a fervent prayer did he ever act on any of his daily, weekly or yearly to do lists. Those lists provided him with a sense of control he felt lost without and now tomorrow he would be able to strike off the words Find Mate on his life plan checklist. Getting mate within the local community had soon proven futile since the few Omega in town were either mated already or of highly questionable morals and since he didn’t have time to search for a suitable prospect, Castiel had decied to put his faith to work. He placed a newspaper advertisement. 

The one detail that caused him some concerns reared in his mind at the Beta’s words. After all an Alpha of thirty couldn’t very well go about inquiring just how to bed his Omega... Don’t think about it. He told himself firmly. That discussion is all planned.  
With determination, Castiel turned his thoughts to the more promising prospects of matrimony. A sweet smiling Omega by his side to share the quiet life he had achieved here. He could picture it now while he worked the claim they’d mend and hum. Biscuts would be baking in the oven each afternoon as they spent a quiet hour contemplating the Good Book. Bliss. Castiel silently congratulated himself on his life plan.  
"Here they come," yelled an young Alpha excitedly. In the distance a cloud of dust heralded the arrival of the stage coach. As the other waiting Alpha grouped together in antcipation Castiel stood alone sending up one last prayer of thanks for the boon he was about to recieve.

 

Dean Winchester shaded his eyes to see ahead, but the dust raised by the stage coach hampered his view. Still he took in the the wild beauty of the land around him from his perch in the open wagon that clattered behind the coach. Ahead of him was the place where he’d put down roots, this place of scrub grass, pine and moutain peaks. He could feel in his heart that this was where he belonged. At the cracked of a whip, the wagon surged forward faster.  
"We’re almost there," he shouted excitedly, his green eyes shining with excitement.  
"Thank God for that," said the Beta who sat nearest to him. He held a scented bandana to his face whenever Dean bouced near.  
"I’ll tell my peacher mate you said that. He’ll be mighty pleased ta know you’re a praying man."  
"You’re sure an Alpha sent for you?" The disbelief was clear.  
"Yep. Even sent me extra money for food, but I saved him some." Dean leaned forward coins in his extended palm.  
"Get back where you belong," said the Beta turning away to draw a lung full of dusty air.

Dean settled back down, while his fellow passengers had complained constantly about the journey Dean had enjoyed it immensely. Especially after he’d made it clear he could handle himself. With a smile he recalled the memory of the sleezy Alpha who had crawled up beside him on the first day of the journey asking, "I hear you’re an Omega."  
"Of course I am," he’d replied. " Ain’t you got eyes?"  
"Well honey, I got me some really pretty smelling soap l could use on you. Know what I mean?" The Alpha had placed his hand on Dean’s dirty chest, leaning into him in preparation to nuzzle his neck. There he’d had hit the full impact of Dean’s daily dose of wild garlic. At the same time, Dean had whipped out his knife and pressed it between his legs. "Get your paws off me, unless you want to lose your pisser." He’d stated calmly his green eyes steady with the promise. The Alpha had moved. Fast. After that no one had bothered him again.  
Dean looked over to the large Alpha who slept soundly on the seat beside him, childlike and trusting. Dean wasn’t ready for the others to know that the Alpha was his brother Sam. Their travelling companions had tagged him as witless treating him poorly by making snide jokes or merely ignoring him. But as Sam neither minded or understood when others belittled him it hadn't concerned him, it had only been once that Dean had to step in to champion him. When while stopping for lunch at an inn a mean looking loner had lurched up and spit in Sam’s face for no reason at all. Without hesitation Dean had aimed his gun directly between his eyes. "Mister you better say your prayers or else tell you’re powerful sorry."  
"You ain’t gonna shoot me. Never met an Omega any good with a shooting iron."  
At that Dean had sent his hat flying into the dust. Sam’s apology had come after it in grudging tones.  
Sure was a mystery why folks picked on Sam, everywhere they had lived he’d suffered at the hands of people who considered themselves better than him and once the tall boy had presented as a weak Alpha thjngs had gotten even worse. When Dean had become old enough to notice how things where for him, he’d appointed himself his caretaker. Scowling Dean recalled how Pa had taken a switch to Sam regular until Dean had stepped in with a switch of his own. Dean had only wanted to scare Pa so Sam could escape and it had worked. Pa had left them both alone after that. Pa gave meaning to the word coward. So when it was time for Dean to leave home Sam had left as well. Where Dean went, Sam tagged along embracing life with simple childlike joy, trusting in Dean’s decisions completely.  
Dean bit his lip thinking about the their deception towards their fellow travelers. But he wasn’t ready to let people know about his and Sam’s true relationship yet. Dean knew very little about the Alpha he was travelling towards. Reverend Novak sounded mighty decent and kind natured sending extra money as well as the price of his ticket. So Dean was sure hoping he also had a kindly way with simple folk like Sam. Dean had considered writing and explaining but he couldn’t risk it. No, he’d judge for himself just what type of Alpha he was intended to before revealing Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive response and helpful comments. Yes the story is set loosely in the Californian goldrush era.

Chapter Two

 

Watching the clouds of dust approaching rapidly Castiel felt a prickle on the back of his neck that danger was approaching. Turning slightly he frowned as Gabriel materialised from the crowd and came to stand beside him. Nodding a curt greeting, Castiel returned to his study of the dust hoping Gabriel would get the hint and leave. "Fine thing when a one has to hear all about my brother out waiting in the street for a new Omega from gossip and not the Alpha himself." Gabe drawled and Castiel ground his teeth "I hardly thought the subject would hold any interest to you." He said coldly looking at his brother.  
Gabe's smile faltered slightly before he recovered and looked at him shrewdly "Correct little brother. Purchasing Omega's from the newspaper has absolutely no interest to me." With this arrow slung the other Alpha gave Castiel a mocking smile and strolled off hands in his pockets indolently, leaving Castiel dumb with rage behind him. Purchasing Omega indeed! Why he'd done no such thing. How dare Gabriel it sound like something indecent..this was a perfectly decent legal arrangement. He wanted to voice a protest but Gabe was already lost in the crowd. Steaming silently Castiel sent several not quite Christian thoughts towards his brother and then spent a moment praying for tolerance. He had known Gabriel would hear about it but he'd hoped that his older brother would be too busy at his bakehouse to annoy him.

Thinking about his older brother's establishment Castiel felt his blood pressure rising. Hadn't he made it clear to his family he neither needed or wanted their interference in his life by cutting all strings and choosing such a remote place to settle? Apparently not, Castiel hadn't been in town a month before Gabriel had rode in much to his horror. Of all his dratted family, Gabriel was the one Castiel truly wished to have no associations with. He'd made no bones about frankly telling him so. But Gabriel had irritatingly denied he had come because of Cas at all. "Just went to the end of the map little brother, same as you." Castiel had pointed out he should turn around and head to the other end of the map then but it soon became clear Gabriel had no intention of leaving town. Instead he'd opened a small bakehouse cafe on the main street. A bakehouse, which much to Castiel's private envy, had proven to be far more successful than Castiel's church. While Castiel held service to a tiny group of worshipers each Sunday, Gabriel's shop was always filled with customers every day and there was even talk of him moving into larger premises. Castiel prayed nightly that Gabriel would become so successful he'd have to move on to a bigger town, hopefully in another state...

The wagon lurched slightly as it picked up even more speed, this time waking Sam who looked at Dean in confusion "What's happening?" He asked. Two more loud whip cracks spilt the air as the driver shouted, "Yahoo! We're leaving the stage behind, folks." Dean leaned forward thrilled to be in the thick of the action. "Looks like we're havin' a race into town," he shouted to Sam, "We're almost there now I reckon." His brother looked at him anxiously from his brown eyes at this piece of news "I'm scared. What if your new Alpha don't like me?"  
The noise had escalated, so Dean just patted his hand. "Come on. Lets make some noise and have some fun!" he whooped . Standing up he waved his hat in one hand while holding on the side rope with the other. A brave front usually work to sooth Sam's fears, and he needed a bit of courage himself right now. Sam joined him stamping his feet and cheering through the last quarter mile until the wagon reached the town and came to an abrupt halt where a crowd of people where gathered. Thrown off balance Dean and Sam both fell back down into the wagon bed.

So here we are, thought Dean as he sat up and peered with delight around watching the other passengers and those of the stage alighting onto the dusty street. " There must be a hundred tents on that there hill yonder," he pointed out to Sam who was also gazing around with wide eyes. "Looks like a big prayer meetin'." Sam's looked excited "Say Dean maybe one tent belongs ta your preacher." Dean as he looked the Alphas standing around over, wondering which one was his intended. Most looked rather scruffy and had beards. Dean wrinkled his nose he wasn't all that partial to facial hair. Still he guesses it was a small matter. On the plus side most seemed friendly shaking hands and talking in cheerful voices to the new arrivals.

"Dean I'm hungry," complained Sam close to his ear. Dean reached into his bulky sack and withdrew a dried apple and piece of jerky. "This'll have ta do. Now you remember ta keep back when i get off and then follow along behind. Mind now, not to close." Sam nodded taking his food. Dean looked around and pointed. "Sam, you just go over there by that horse rail. That way you won't get noticed. Watch and follow where I go, though." he instructed. The stage driver had jumped down to stand in front of the alighted passengers.  
"Alright folks. Welcome to Impala Springs where there's gold, dust and by the looks of it some mighty anxious Alphas waiting for you all." The Omegas twittered as the Alphas grinned. " Alright lets get introduced, please step up and meet your Omega as I call their name." He gestured to the Omega to move forward one by one. Still in the wagon Dean watched with interest his fellow Omega standing nervously in their heavy traveling robes. He sniffed and rubbed a sleeve across his nose. Dean preferred the free movement of his britches. 

 

Standing aside Castiel watched the Alphas coming forward one by one to greet each Omega. He thought them all fairly well matched so far, at least from an outside point of view. Then as the stage driver brought the next Omega forward, a murmur ran through the crowd. Delicate as a flower, wearing a simple gray robe trimmed with violet ribbons, the Omega was everything Castiel expected in a mate. Right down to the demure straw bonnet on her golden curls. Now, there was a fine Omega. "Preacher's mate for sure," An Alpha named Crowley said nearby. Castiel started forward. God had answered his prayers as usual. Yet he hesitated as he saw the driver direct Ash to her bags. Ash worked at Harvelle's the local hotel, and Castiel wondered why she wanted a room there. Morals, he decided. The Omega had morals. Again he started in her direction. He would assure her of the safety of his home. But she passed right by him leaving a scent of violets in her wake. When she had passed out of earshot with Ash, the driver warned, "Don't any of you tomcats go getting ideas. That there Omega is Jessica Moore. Poor things a brand new widow, lost her mate last month. She's here to run the new school house, not for any of you."

"Ah..." Castiel watched the graceful figure with regret but he quickly turned back eagerly to study the three remaining Omega standing in the sunshine. But he frowned confused as he realised that all three looked identical. "Righto, last we have the Hinkle triplets-" but the stage driver needed to speak no more as three Alphas from the same family had already rushed forward to greet the Omega trio. With a jolt Castiel realise that all the Omega had been paired off and he approached the stage driver in concern. "Excuse me," he began, "My Omega...I haven't seen them anywhere yet. Where are they?" The driver blinked at him and then exchanged a long look with the wagon driver. Not quite meeting Castiel's eye he mumbled. "Well now Reverend, I'm guessing there's no easy way to say it... Over there is Omega Winchester." He pointed to an ill kept figure in the wagon behind the stage.

With a horrible sense of clarity, Castiel suddenly realised that filthy figure was not an adventure seeking youth. If the drivers spoke the truth, under all that grime was the Omega he was to call bondmate for the rest of his days. His heart dropped into his boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well a few more characters are here now. Thoughts?  
> See you next chapter when Dean and Cas finally meet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the great response and encouragement on this story. Now the wait is over. They are finally going to met each other. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Three 

As Castiel gazed in disbelief the person sprang over the side of the wagon with a smooth motion, landing lightly on the ground below. They started to swagger towards him. The crowd fell back as they passed near. Castiel realising that to turn and run was out of the question, started a prayer for deliverance but no sudden earthquake came to remove the awful sight rapidly approaching.The Omega stopped in front of Castiel and extended a dirty hand to pump his firmly. "Howdy. You must be my Preacher. I'm Dean." 

Thunderstruck Castiel gaped at the sight before him. A male omega his brain registered in vaguely, something else unexpected. The letter hadn't made a mention of that fact. Castiel held no preference either way but somehow he hadn't expected a male. While not rare, males tended to be kept firmly within family circles. The protective nature of the clan Alphas rising more strongly for them compared to their female counter parts, who were generally expected to depart once they where old enough to seek a mate. Perhaps for this reason males also a reputation for being tricky. Gabriel, late to maturity, had been mistaken for a male Omega Castiel recollected suddenly and his sense of foreboding grew.  
Silence a rare thing in Impala Springs had over taken the assembly who watching them shamelessly. With another prayer, this one a simple plea that he might be swallowed up where stood. Castiel dug out a handkerchief to wipe his hand. 

"Impossible. I'm waiting for the Omega D Winner. See I have the letter right here." Fishing it out of his pocket, Castiel waved it pointedly. Dean came closer and looked at the letter. "That's me, but the damn fool that wrote it must have got my name wrong." Castiel almost gagged from the stench that wafted from him. His dreams of a perfectly run household and sweet affectionate companion toppled like trees in an avalanche. He became even more aware of the growing amusement of the gathered townsfolk. Confound it! This wasn't part of his life plan at all.

"Parson?" the Omega asked. " You look kind o'green. If you got a bilious stomach, I got my herbs here. Hell,mjm my herbs been known to bring back a half dead mule." With this boast he bent and started to open the large sack he carried. Flies swarmed as a pungent odor was released. "No, don't!" Castiel cried hastily stepping back hastily. The Omega closed the bag and straightened back up. "I was only getting my herbs." He sounded slightly hurt and Cas scratched his wrist wondering fretfully if he should ask about the herbs but decided he had to get things clear. Once more he waved his letter.

"It says here you are cheerful and pleasant young Omega." At his words Dean's dusty face broke into a wide smile. " Awww now, he said that? Well ain't that nice." Castiel blinked and looked down at the paper as realisation dawned upon him. " You mean, you didn't write this yourself?" "Pshaw! Hell no, a nice fella at the newspaper wrote it for me." Dean took off his hat to fan himself. "Tis mighty hot in this here sun." The movement sent his pungent odor straight into Castiel nostrils, causing him to cough as he said weakly. "There must be some mistake. You're not-" He was stopped by the Omega "Well heck. The man said he'd write it nice and proper if I left right away. I can't think how he got my name wrong. Between us, I think he might o' been grieving. His eyes was crying mighty fierce."

Castiel sympathized. His own eyes had begun to water at close proximity. Dear Lord what could he do? Get away from the ever growing crowd for a start at least, he decided. After that he'd take stock. Suddenly he realised that Dean had come closer and was quite boldly giving him a once over from head to toe. He announced, " I say Preacher you're a fine lookin' Alpha. Mighty tall too. How's the weather up there?" He let out a husky laugh. Emerald eyes sparkled up at him through dusty lashes. Castiel's face flamed as his stomach swirled oddly. Unsure of what to say, he frowned and scratched his wrist. 

Grabbing his sack, the Omega commented, "You ain't got a funny bone in you I reckon. So where's your living tent Preacher?"   
"Living tent," echoed Castiel blankly. "Tent? What tent?" The Omega...Dean looked slightly concerned " You do have a place for me ta pile my bones at night don't you? A tent like?" He waved at the jumble of tents pitched in the distance on the hill outside town. Oh...Castiel suddenly realised he should have arranged accommodation before now. Quickly he glanced toward hotel but Dean seemed to read his mind and grabbed his arm. "Lookee here, if you're Preacher Castiel Novak then you sent for me." His voice took a decided edge. " We're getting bonded, ain't we? So I'll be coming along ta your place. Now lead the way and stop looking at me like I'm Old Nick." Something warned Castiel not to start a dispute about the commandment. Dean he felt sure, would not hesitate to cause a public scene silently he turned and started walking towards his home.

Mortifying he has to go straight past Gabriel's bakehouse which was now mockingly displaying an advertisement for wedding cakes. Reminded of his duty Castiel stopped and turned once more to address the crowd. "The weddings will be tomorrow afternoon, at the church." Mingled cheering and laugher met his words and he spun back. Castiel marched away from the scene of his humiliation, hoping he might lose the little savage. But he dogged his footsteps like a faithful hound. 

With his bulky sack held against his chest, Dean had to run to keep up with Castiel's long strides. My he sure is testy, he thought. I wonder if he ever smiles. Now that would be a sight to see. A realistic soul Dean had resigned himself to the fact that the Alpha he was going to met would likely be old and probably no picture. He had been shocked completely at how attractive and young the Alpha had turned out to be. Not much over thirty he'd bet, with that black and shiny hair and those deep burning blue eyes . In that face! Why he was a fine sight indeed, really what he wanted with an Omega like Dean was a real flamboozler. Mind you, those long legs where proving troublesome already he thought ruefully as he struggled to keep up. "Wait up there, will you?" The Alpha scowled over his shoulder but the pace slacken enough for for Dean to draw abreast with his intended.

Silently they marched to beside each other and to Dean’s surprise they veered around pass the tent town and few rough buildings on the hillside. Finally he asked "Where we going? You live out in the wild? "You got a cave maybe?" The idea sounded rather promising to Dean, a nice cave would be dry and pretty secure, better than a tent actually.   
But Alpha stopped still and looked at him in clear shock. He shook his head "No. My house is just ahead a bit." Dean stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the Alpha "You got a house?!" he asked in a high voice.  
"Yes." confirmed Castiel nodding ahead, he was going say more but Dean suddenly walked on. Castiel noticed that he picked up the pace this time leading the way eagerly. He rolled the thought, that Dean had seemed happy at the prospect of living in a cramped tent or even a filthy cave, around in his mind...where had he been living to accept such things? Castiel felt deeply uncomfortable at these thoughts and was suddenly fiercely glad that there was a house ahead. 

Dean covered the next quarter of a mile briskly. Castiel's unexpected bit of news thrilled him to the core. A house? God almighty a house! Suddenly he came to a running creek he crossed the small wooden bridge spanning it and stopped abruptly. Before him lay a vision. A house. White wooden walls and a green roof with vines of morning glories curling around the porch roof. "Ain't it handsome," he whispered. "Is...?" He hardly dared to ask the question, unless the denial crushed the blossoming hope in his chest.  
"Yes."  
Dean dropped his sack where he stood. "Damn. It's painted and real windows." He moved closer. "You got a rockin' chair on the porch." He trailed a finger over the short handrail anchored beside the steps. Eyes shining, he remarked, "Oh my, I never owned nothing so grand." Castiel blinked slightly at the proprietary tone of his voice, but held his tongue.   
The other's cumbersome pack lay in the grass. Castiel bent to move it. "Hold up there." Castiel looked up, and reared back in shock at the sight of Dean leveling a gun on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh a cliffhanger... Tell me what you thought ☺


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back. I meant to update after my holiday but like usual I got sick soon as I got back so I've been in bed for a bit.
> 
> Ok so, hope you enjoy reading.

Chapter Four

Dean watched the Alpha steadily, he wouldn't have expected him to pull a gun on him, he knew but an Omega had to stake his claim early. "Nobody touches my sack. I've got my personals in there." The Alpha lips compressed, stepped over the bundle on grass silently. Gun in one hand, Dean bounded onto the porch to try the rocking chair. It creaked in rhythm to his pumping feet. "Whoooeee! Ain't never thought I'd have one of these damn things."

"That does it! I don't know if I should wash your mouth out with soap or dump you in the creek." Snapped Castiel feeling anger rise in him. "What you gettin' ansty about? 'Sides, I ain't getting in no creek. I'd likely get pneumonia." Jutting out his chin, Dean put the gun on a nearby keg and looked him straight in the eye. He liked looking people in the eye. It made them come around to his way of thinking and with his gun close at hand, he thought he presented a frightening sight. The Alpha loomed over him, palms together, index fingers touching his lips. Dean leaned forward to peer at him. "Why your eyes looked blue before...now they're near black."

His voice soft the Alpha said "Would you like to see inside of my house Dean?" Dean nodded eagerly. "Then you'll have to clean up first." His tone was final as he reached for him. "Nope!" Dean came off the chair like lightening and tried to cut around him. Castiel grabbed a fistful of sleeve, but nearly lost his grip when the Omega spouted a stream of profanity at the top of his lungs. Determination steeling within him, he held him tighter, lifted and slung him over his shoulder. Dean kicked, screamed and pounded his fists furiously on the Alphas back but he didn't flinch, instead walked over and tossed the outraged Omega into the water of the creek.

Dean come up spluttering for breath and finding his footing, fixed an enraged green glare on the Alpha standing on the bank. No one on this earth got away with manhandling Dean Winchester. No one! Mad enough to take on a pack of wolves, he charged out towards him. "You low down bastard I'll -" His words died when he got shoved back into the creek. Bobbing up and blowing water out of his eyes, he was nearly brained by a large hunk of soap flying towards his head.  
"Don't come out of the water until you're clean." Barked the Alpha and Dean in a fit a pith immediately caught up the soap floating next to him and flung it as far away into the creek as he could. "So there. Whatcha gonna do?" He sneered back.  
Castiel sat on a rock and looked at him calmly, folding his arms. " I'm going to sit here until you find that soap and wash Dean."

"You're trying to kill me Alpha," Dean shrieked and was about to sling some further accusations at him when a sudden movement drew his attention to the tree behind Castiel. Uh-oh, that had to be Sam. He must have followed them, as they'd planned. Dean hoped he wouldn't try to rescue him again. Trouble always followed his brother's well meaning efforts at protection. The last thing he needed now was his untimely appearance...things were bad enough. Figuring just at this moment a little cooperation might go a long way, Dean swished off through the water to look for the blasted soap. Finding it he rubbed it on his arms. After a good dunking, he looked back at the Alpha.  
"That good enough for you?" Castiel slightly shocked by the Omega's sudden change of attitude, shook his head. "There the a lot more of you, your hair is filthy and your clothes" he said, then realising how the last part might sound added quickly "I'll move to the porch to give you some privacy,"  
"You can't be serious. I'm near froze ta death. You're plain being mean now," said Dean in disbelief but the Alpha only looked at him steadily. Sam or no Sam, Dean felt a urge to blast him to hell and back but damn it, he wanted to see inside of that house. Giving in, he nodded. Slowly he turned his back and started to strip. A odd sound behind made him look around, but he only saw the Preacher hightailing it away towards the house if the devil was after him.

 

Castiel, his heart thumping in his chest, paced wildly along the porch trying to control his spinning senses. Dean had just calmly started to undress completely in front of him. In his minds eye the images of wet glistening skin and distinctly omega curves flashed repeatedly. Dear Lord the urge to suddenly dive into the water and be closer and maybe lick that skin had been almost overwhelming. The sin of temptation was something Castiel had never really understood until that very moment. Thank Heaven he'd managed to get a grip on himself and flee back to the house before Dean noticed his lecherous staring.  
Good grief, what would the poor Omega think of him, ordering him to wash and then standing leering on the bank. He must get a grip on himself, thankfully the feeling seemed to have waned. Castiel didn't dare glance back towards the creek.  
Fretfully Castiel looked up at the sky searchingly. Had God really sent this Omega to be his mate. Surely it was a mistake. He'd made him a laughing stock of the entire settlement. Down in the creek Dean shouted "I'm done now." Lost in thought Castiel barely heard him. There had to be a way to salvage his self respect... "I said I'm done now!" This time the throaty voice echoed all over the valley.

Hurriedly Castiel took a towel from a peg inside the door to give to the Omega. Turning he came face to face with Dean who had redressed in his wet clothes, which clung to him like a second skin, and come up to the house. Castiel handed him the towel which he draped shawl like around his shoulders, drawing the Alphas eyes to the collarbones sticking out of his open shirt collar. Castiel was momentarily entranced then slightly concerned. Looking harder he realised that Dean was much thinner than he had first realised. A shiver ran through the wet Omega and Castiel felt a pang of guilt. Quickly he acted.  
"Here, come sit in the sun and dry off." He urged urging Dean in a warm sunlit section of the porch. Dean blinked but allowed himself to be led and settled down, idly he watched the Alpha fluttering around and bringing two more towels and draping them over him. "Aww the sun will dry me fine." He said but Preacher Novak looked fretful biting his lip. "You could catch a cold with that wet hair." Suddenly he advanced and kneeling down beside Dean, began to gingerly pat his hair dry with one of the towels. 

Shocked into utterly stillness Dean sat under the Alpha's gently grooming, his mind reeling. Never in his life had his needs ever been tended to by any Alpha and even now going into a mateship he hadn't expected to receive any such treatments. He shivered slightly at the sensation of another person touching him, and the toweling became even faster. Dimly Dean heard the Alpha apologising and promising never to throw him in the creek again. That he'd be warm soon...all interceded with comforting pats of the towel. Sighing in delight he shut his eyes to enjoy the sensation. 

Despairingly Castiel frantically tried to rub the Dean dry, horror fast rising in him as the Omega seemed to slip further away, eyes shut, shivers running through him. Oh Lord! What had he done! His brutal unfeeling actions had caused this. Oh why had he done it. What kind of monster flings a helpless Omega into cold water? What was wrong with him! In his minds eye Cas replayed the scene only this time it seemed to him the he'd basically held the weak tiny Omega under a raging icy torrent. Oh help. He wasn't waking up. Gone into a coma, his mind supplied dreadfully, uttering a silent prayer for help Castiel scrambled to his feet intending to race to the barn, fetch a horse and hurry the Omega straight to the town doctor. 

As his boots hit the floor Dean sat up straight with a yawn and gave him a sunny smile. "Why that was mighty nice Preacher...reckon it was worth the creek for sure. Happen you'll do it again next time I have a bath... will you?" The hope was clear and Cas collected his jaw from the floor. "You liked it...oh yes of course you did you're an Omega." He muttered relief pouring through him as he realised that what his panicked mind had taken for distress had actually been Dean relaxing. Feeling extremely silly but also delighted he nodded at Dean. "Yes, yes of course if you want," Dean grinned at the Alpha as he promised him then suddenly spotting something his green eyes widened and he asked. "Are you going to brush my hair?" 

Moving he settled himself down closer to the Alpha. Castiel followed his gaze and picked up the comb he'd put out earlier while Dean was washing. "I was going to check for lice," he answered honestly. Dean scowled at him. "I don't got any bugs on me. I eat garlic." "Garlic?" Asked Castiel puzzled and Dean looked at him. "If you eat wild garlic every day then no bugs get on you." He told him knowingly and Castiel recalling his early boasts of herb lore nodded politely. Still he had to check and since Dean didn't seem to mind he began to ply his comb, quickly seeing that Dean was correct in his statement. He certainly had no lice. So thats what the odour was...garlic. Even after the bath in the creek it was still fairly strong and Castiel found himself breathing through his mouth. 

"Confound it, don't eat any more garlic." He grumbled privately thinking what a nice shine Dean's hair had, faint golden glints in the silky brown then he stilled as knuckles brushed the soft skin of Dean's neck as he drew the comb through. Quickly he looked down but Dean showed no sign of annoyance or discomfort. Castiel relaxed, so Dean's scent glands must not be on his neck then...figured he'd hardly have allowed you to comb his hair with out saying something. Combing again Castiel mused where they might be, lost in thought he stopped his task. 

"Preacher? You done?" Coming back to the here and now he nodded. Dean stood up and Castiel was treated to the fact his clothes drying at an alarming rate, were shrinking, revealing slender legs and truely delectable ... Castiel realised he was staring and hastily collected himself again. What on earth was wrong with him, how could he possibly be attracted to this half wild Omega who clearly couldn't fit into his perfectly ordered life. Why he was likely planning to shoot him dead in his sleep, with that gun of his! Impossible. He just tired and hungry. The thought reminded him that Dean was likely hungry as well. Sighing he gestured to the doorway. "Lets go in and have some food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? 
> 
> There is a few things I think I should mention just to avoid confusion about the story.
> 
> 1- My Omegaverse is a little different. Omega don't just uncontrollably omit scent/slick that draws Alpha like flies. They have scent glands they have full control over which can be used to bring pleasure or comfort. Alpha's also have them. They appear on various locations, generally its rude to touch them without consent which was why Cas was wondering where Dean's was. 
> 
> 2- Heats and Ruts still happen but on different levels for different people just like normal sex drives. Not every one is compelled to have sex during it.
> 
> 3 - Only some Omega can carry children and give birth. Omega can be intersexed or more commonly have completely female or male genitalia. Having either doesn't reflex fertility. 
> 
> 4- Alpha's are generally compelled on some level to take care of Omega. Outside a mated pair, this tends lessen to just a mild concern with regular contact with any Omega in daily life. Cas's behaviour on verandah is a result of his low tolerance due to not having much contact.
> 
> 5- Omega don't feel any compulsion to obey although most are fairly submissive by nature. Males tend to be stronger willed. 
> 
> Thats all I can think of so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
